lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Battles
Battles is an episode of Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator. It was played from the 6th of January 2014 to the 18th of April 2014. Summary Joshua and his brother face Killer Rabbits and make some new friends. Time Period Saturday the 10th of November 2012. Characters Player Characters Joshua Mendoza NPC Characters Jade Lopez (Flashback) Waldo Spataro Kyle Mendoza Receptionist Dom (on end of phone) Valda Fitzpatrick Olaf Bronson Kim Leal Eric Dridan Becky Lindel General Killstorm/Katie Shroeder Killer Rabbits Detective Inspector Mapplebeck Officer Polanski Officer Stevens Gordon Wolfe Serena Sproul (Flashback) Plot THREE MONTHS AGO... Joshua is standing outside his girlfriend's parent's house. Jade Lopez is looking down at him from an upstairs window. She's just told him that, after a relationship lasting five years, she is dumping him. Joshua shouts up to the window. Joshua: Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were happy. Come down or let me in and we can talk about this properly. I deserve an explanation. Jade: Look it's just not gonna work, okay? Joshua: Why? Is it something I did? Is there someone else? Jade: Sort of... Joshua: Who? How long has this been going on? Jade: It's Waldo. It just kind of...happened. Joshua: That fucking bastard. How could either of you do this to me? He's supposed to be my best friend and you said you loved me. How long has this been going on? Jade: I'm sorry, I really am. Look, i've got to go. She shuts the window. THE PRESENT Date: Saturday the 10th of November 2012 Time: 9am Place: Joshua's room, The Mendoza household Joshua is sat holding a letter in his hand. He's read it five times. It's from Jade. It seems like she only wrote to him to appease her deep-seated sense of guilt for running off with Waldo. Rather than making Joshua feel any better, she's just opened up old wounds. It's his bedroom door. Joshua: Come in. Kyle walks in. Kyle: Hey Joshua. (he pauses, noticing that Joshua looks upset) You okay? Joshua: Yeah. Just been reading this letter from Jade. Kyle: Jade? What did she want? Joshua: Here have a look. (He hands Kyle the letter.) Kyle reads the letter for a while. Kyle: Well, it's pretty clear what she's doing. She's trying to make herself feel better about hurting you. He sighs and hands the letter back. Kyle: I think this is the perfect day to go shoot some mo-fo's then. Joshua had agreed to go paintballing with Kyle today, he'd almost forgotten. Date: Saturday the 10th of November 2012 Time: 11am Place: Elimination Paintball Games Joshua has parked his car and, as he and Kyle walk under the yellow on green writing proclaiming "ELIMINATION PAINTBALL GAMES", Joshua don't even notice all the people walking to and from the reception. Kyle makes a comment about people who have their hoods up when it's a perfectly sunny day, but Joshua is only half listening. His mind is still on the mornings letter. On entering they go straight to the reception desk. Joshua hands over $55, which pays for admission, goggles, gun, 500 paintballs, and 1 full tank of high-pressure air and is told that he will be playing on Team B. Kyle does the same. They both get ready in the preperation area. Kyle: Remember Joshua, you *can* just shoot someone, but if you get enough time you should really try properly aiming at them first, to make the shot count. Once they are both suited and booted, they stand around practicing their aim until they get the go-ahead for battle. Joshua is scanning the area with his gun when he finds, dead in your sights... Waldo Spataro. He hasn't noticed Joshua yet, he's too busy talking on his phone. Waldo: Hi, Dom, yeah. This is Waldo. How you doing? Joshua: Hey, Kyle! Look who's over there, it's him, it's that bastard Waldo, he's here. Waldo notices Joshua, and quickly ends his call. Waldo: Sorry Dom, bit busy right now. I'll call you back later. Bye. He walks over to Joshua. Waldo: Joshua, hi. I didn't expect to see you here. You never struck me as the outdoor type. Joshua: (lying) I come here all the time. I love the outdoors. Waldo: So, what team are you on, A or B? Joshua: B. What about you? Waldo: B. Looks like we'll be fighting side by side. Who knows, maybe that's what we need. Later. He struts away. Kyle walks over to Joshua. Kyle: Is that the first time you've seen him since...? Joshua: Yes, great, I was hoping he would be on the other team. It's going to be hard to resist the urge to shoot at him. The players are all called back into the HQ and asked to get into their teams. They each take it in turns to stand up and introduce themselves. Team A consists of: Valda Fitzpatrick, Joshua knows her from school, she's a bit of a loud mouth. Olaf Bronson, a beast of a man with a Swedish accent who introduces himself but also his gun ("Sheila"). Kim Leal, small in stature and seems quite shy. Eric Dridan, the most noticeable thing about him is, unfortunately, his smell. Team B Joshua Mendoza. Kyle Mendoza, Joshua's brother. Waldo Spataro, Joshua's nemesis. Becky Lindel, she seems nervous but determined. The woman in charge, "General Killstorm" (presumably not her real name), explains a few of the rules. General Killstorm: Todays game will be a team deathmatch, meaning that one team will be trying to kill the other. One shot counts as a kill. When you shot please proceed to the edge of the area with your hands in the air to make it clear to everyone that you are out. The paintballs are yellow so it should be pretty clear to everyone if you have been shot. In the interests of health and safety, please wear goggles at all times and there must be NO headshots. All shots must be aimed below the neckline. Any questions? General Killstorm: No? Well then. Team A, you will put on the blue armbands. This is how your team and your enemies will recognise you in the heat of battle. Team B you will do likewise. Everyone puts on their armbands. General Killstorm: Team A, exit and keep walking until you reach the small hut near the boundary line. Wait there until the alarm goes off, then you can begin. Team B, you will wait at the hut just outside of this building. Now, file out. Joshua goes to the hut just outside the building and waits. They are all crouched in the hut. Becky: Oh, this is so exciting! Kyle: Is this your first time? Becky: Yeah, but I've always fancied myself as a bit of a soldier. Have you ever done this before? Kyle: You could say that. Becky: What do you mean ? Kyle: Let's just say the last time I was in this situation, I wasn't using a paintball gun. Becky: You've seen combat? Where? Kyle: Erm, on the television. Becky: You said the last time you were in this situation you didn't use a paintball gun. Kyle: I didn't. It was a big stick. Waldo: Quiet! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, the starting alarm has gone off. It's time. Becky: I'm going for them! Kyle: You shouldn't do that. We've got to stick together. This place is swarming with A's, they're not just in the jungle, they are the jungle. Split up and we're dead. Becky: What do you think this is, Vietnam? Kyle: Yeah. Waldo: Joshua, what do you think? Joshua: We need to get moving before they come for us. We could split up into pairs so we can cover more ground. Waldo: Good idea. Joshua, we'll head north to the boundary and then head east towards the opposite end. Becky and Kyle, if you head south and then head east, we may all be able to catch them in a pincher movement. Joshua heads north with Waldo. There's an awkward silence as the pair head north. Neither of them appears to know what to say. As Joshua considers a way to break the silence, it is suddenly broken by the sound of screaming followed by gunfire and raised voices. Joshua: Shit, what was that? Sounds like someone may have been shot. We better go and find out, they may need our help. Waldo: Wait a minute. It could be a trap. Also I can't even tell where it's coming from. Joshua tries to listen to where the noises are coming from. There's more screaming. Sounds like it's coming from the east. Joshua: Lets head east, I think that's where the screaming is coming from. Joshua starts heading eastwards with Waldo. From here he can see the edge of a bridge. They walk towards the bridge. The bridge creaks slightly as they both cross it. It's so peaceful here listening to the river flowing under the bridge. It's a little too peaceful though. They cross the bridge and continue heading east. Kim Leal (Team A) comes running out of the trees towards them branishing her gun! Everything happens at once...time seems to slow. Kim Leal lets out a scream "HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!" Joshua is already running for a nearby tree when Waldo points his gun at her and pulls the trigger. A yellow paintball explodes onto her chest. Joshua goes over to see if Kim is okay. Joshua: Are you okay? Why were you screaming for help? Do you know anything about that screaming and gunfire we just heard? Kim looks exhausted. Kim: There's something in the woods. It killed Eric. I...I...We've got to get out of here! Joshua: Did you see what this thing looked like? Kim: Well...er...it was...it looked like a...well, a white rabbit. Waldo: A. White. Rabbit?! Joshua: How big was this thing? Kim: It was rabbit sized. It just looked like a white rabbit but...oh god, it killed Eric. We've got to go! NOW! Kyle suddenly comes running into the clearing followed by Becky Lindel, weapons raised and pointed at Kim. Kyle: What's going on? (He looks at Kim) You've clearly been shot so why aren't you at the boundary? Joshua: She said she saw a white rabbit and it killed Eric. We can't really continue the game with Eric dead and with a killer white rabbit still out there on the loose, it's too dangerous. Kim: Can we just go already? Waldo ignores her: Why don't we go have a look at this "white rabbit"? Joshua: Kim, can you take us to where you saw this white rabbit and to where Eric's body is? If we all go, if it tries to attack, we should be able to fight against one white rabbit. Kim: Um...okay...I can't quite remember where I ran from though. I just kind of ran. I think it might be that way? She points to the south east. Waldo: I've got an idea. He climbs the nearest tree and peers out over the battleground. Waldo: Well...I can't see anything...guess we should just head south east, right? Joshua: Yes, lets head south east, if that's the direction Kim says she came from. Kim, you lead the way. Kim: Maybe we should split into groups. We'd cover more ground that way? Joshua: Shame you can't remember the way, it things a lot easier. Lets split into groups then. Who wants to go with who? Kim sniffles for a moment Kim: Joshua, you can come with me if you like? We could go that way? (She points to the south east.) Kim: You two, (she points at Waldo and Kyle) you can go that way. (She points to the north.) Joshua: That's okay with me. Lets get going. Becky: Um...what about me? She'd been so quiet you'd all forgotten about her. Kim: You can go with Kyle and Waldo. Joshua and Kim head south east. It's not long before the smell hits them. It can only be Eric. Soon they see his body. It's torn to pieces. There's blood everywhere but no rabbit to be seen. Kim covers her mouth and looks away. Kim: It was here, where has it gone?! Joshua: It looks like it must have left the scene. We might be able to track it from here and go after it. Joshua looks on the floor to see if it has left a trail he could follow. He can't seem to find any trail. Kim: Guess we just keep walking? Joshua: Yes. Someone should really tell General Killstorm what has happened. Kim: Okay, so maybe we should head back? She turns to head back the way she came. You hear a tearing sound... Kim: Fuck... She hits the dirt face first, struggling as the rabid white rabbit is tearing at the flesh on her back. Joshua raises the paintball gun over his head and brings it crashing down onto the rabbit. THUD! The rabbit screeches and turns it attention on Joshua! Kyle, Waldo and Becky come crashing through the trees towards Joshua. Kyle: Oh my God! Waldo: You've got to be kidding me! Becky: RUN AWAY!!! Becky runs back the way she came. The rabbit launches itself off Kim and rips straight onto Joshua's torso, causing him to drop your gun. The gun falls right next to Kim who grabs a hold of it. The rabbit continues to bite into Joshua's side as Waldo and Kyle raise their guns to try to aim for the fiend. Joshua grabs hold of the rabbit by the neck. Kim raises her gun to point at the rabbit. Three shots ring out but only two connect with the rabbit, plastering it's fur with yellow paint. Joshua grips the rabbit's neck tighter. It tries to struggle but just can't seem to get free. Kyle watches intently through the sight of his gun, looking for the right moment. The next moment, the butt of Waldo's gun comes crashing down onto the rabbit. The rabbit lies still in Joshua's arms. Kim slowly picks herself up off the ground as Kyle frowns through the gun sight and pulls the trigger. Everyone looks at each other. Waldo: Is that thing dead? Joshua checks the rabbit's ear for a pulse. There is still a pulse though it is perhaps not as strong as expected for a rabbit. Joshua: No. It's still alive. Waldo: What the fuck is it? Kim: Looks just like a normal rabbit. Waldo: Bit too rabbid for a "normal rabbit". Kyle: Maybe we should just kill it before it, er, wakes up? Joshua: It's already killed Eric and tried to kill me and Kim, so we better kill it before it tries to kill anyone else. Waldo: One rabbit stew coming right up! Waldo smashes his rifle butt into the rabbits skull. Waldo: Game over, rabbit. Kim: Let's head back to the HQ...right? Joshua: Yes, we better get back and let General Killstorm know what's been happening. I hope there isn't a whole warren of these killer rabbits out here. Kim: Well I kind if doubt there's more. We probably would've encountered them earlier I guess. She looks around, spots a long branch and uses it for a crutch. She's clearly in some pain but is unwilling to make a fuss. They all set off for the hq. Waldo: (to Joshua and Kyle) You both seen relaxed. You seen this kind of thing before? Kyle: We've seen... Strange things, but I'll let Joshua tell you. He's the expert. Joshua: You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Waldo: Tell us! Kim: yeah go on. Joshua: There was this magical stone that gives people improved musical abilities. There was also the time when I had to defeat the demon Blotsnitch and when we were staying at our great uncles cabin in High Ridge over the summer, we had to fight ghosts and help a Indian chief save the town from a curse using a tomahawk. Kyle: I was at High Ridge with him. It was terrifying! Kim: Awesome! We should totally become a team! Waldo: I’d be up for that. Kyle: What do you say Joshua? Joshua: Yeah, I guess I could do with some help sometimes and you all seemed to handle the strange rabbit thing pretty well. Kim: Great…although i’ll need to rest up a bit before I can really help I guess. They reach the HQ. General Killstorm rushes towards them looking panicked. General Killstorm: What the hell happened out there? Joshua: Eric was attacked and killed by a crazy killer white rabbit. Then it attacked Kim and when I tried to stop it went for me. Thankfully it's now dead. General Killstorm: That sounds completely ridiculous...but I believe you. After we sent you in there, some kind of barrier came down around the building! We tried calling the police but the lines were down, but I just tried them again and they are now on their way. She looks from Joshua to Kim. General Killstorm: I think you two should come inside and get some rest, and the rest of you of course. She ushers everyone into the briefing room. It's not long before the receptionist walks in. Receptionist: The police are here, Katie. General Killstorm: Send them in. Two police officers enter with a shorter man wearing a sandy brown coat. Detective: Good evening, my name is Detective Inspector Mapplebeck. Joshua: Hi, I'm Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Joshua, hello. Well...yes I think we'll start with you. He turns to General Killstorm Detective Mapplebeck: Miss Shroeder, do you have a small private room we could use? General Killstorm/Katie Shroeder: Yes, of course, it's just this way... Detective: Joshua, you will come with me. Officer Polanski, you can join us. Officer Stevens, you stay and keep an eye on everyone and make sure they don't chat to each other. I want to get the story out of each one of them and I don't want them to all conspire before hand. Joshua follows Katie and the Detective to a small office with a desk and two chairs. Officer Polanksi follows behind him, watching him with a stern eye. Once inside the room, Detective Mapplebeck ushers Katie out and sits behind the desk. Detective: Please, take a seat. Joshua sits. Officer Polanski closes the door and stands in the corner watching over proceedings. Detective: Now then... He pulls out a small green notebook. Detective: Name? Joshua: Joshua Mendoza. Mapplebeck writes that down in his notepad. Detective Mapplebeck: Now then, tell me in your own words what happened today. Joshua: Earlier, in the woods, not long after we had started paint-balling we heard screaming and the sound of gun shots. So we went to see what it it was, see if we could help. Detective Mapplebeck: I see...and who were you with at this point? Joshua: I was with Waldo Spataro. Detective Mapplebeck: And what is your relationship to Waldo Spataro? Joshua: He used to be my best friend before he betrayed me. I had no idea he would be paint-balling here today and we then ended up on the same team, Team B. Detective Mapplebeck drums his fingers on the oak desk for a moment and pauses in thought. Detective: How exactly did Waldo betray you? Joshua: He stole my girlfriend. Detective Mapplebeck stares rather pointedly at Joshua for a moment. Detective: I see. He writes something down. Detective: So...you heard screaming and gunshots and went to find out what was going on. What did you find? Joshua: We found Kim, she seemed pretty shaken up and she told us that something in the woods had killed Eric. Detective Mapplebeck: And then you went looking for Eric's body? Joshua: I asked Kim what had killed Eric, she said it was a white rabbit. Kyle and Becky turned up. Kim seemed pretty terrified and said we should get out of there right away. But I managed to persuade her to help me look for Eric's body. We split up into two groups. me and Kim in one and Becky, Kyle and Waldo in the other. Detective Mapplebeck: This Eric, did you previously know him? Joshua: No, never met him before. Detective Mapplebeck: What made you believe Kim? I mean...a white rabbit? Sounds rather unlikely doesn't it? Joshua: Well, I was a little bit sceptical at first and I this image of some big monster size rabbit in my mind, but Kim said it was a normal size rabbit. I'm pretty minded when it come to this sort of thing and I thought maybe the rabbit could be possessed by a demon or something. Detective Mapplebeck looks at Joshua with eyebrows raised. Detective Mapplebeck: Demons? Are you saying you believe in Demons? Joshua: Yes, you may think I'm crazy but Shingleton is full of them. I have you never come across some unexplainable strange paranormal phenomena during some of your investigations? Detective Mapplebeck: (sigh) No Joshua. No I haven't. Anything unusual can always be explained with a critical and focused mind rather than flights of fancy. MEANWHILE IN THE ARENA... Half a dozen men in white overalls and dust masks stand over what remains of Eric. They take photos, take samples. It's a hive of activity. After a while the body is lifted onto a stretcher and carried away. BACK IN KATIE SHROEDER AKA GENERAL KILLSTORM'S OFFICE... Detective Mapplebeck stands up and ushers Joshua towards the door. Detective Mapplebeck: Thank you, Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Officer Polanski, can you send Waldo in please? Officer Polanski follows Joshua into the briefing room and calls in Waldo. Waldo walks in and sits down. He seems completely unfazed and rather relaxed considering. Waldo: Hello Detective. Detective Mapplebeck is not impressed with his attitude. Detective Mapplebeck: Name? Waldo: Waldo Spataro. TIME PASSES... Detective Mapplebeck: Now, there appears to be some history between you and Joshua...? Waldo: (sigh) He told you about that? It's really very simple. We were friends, and I started seeing his girlfriend Jade. He was a nerd. It was inevitable. Detective Mapplebeck: And did you know he'd be here today? Waldo: No. And what does that really have to do with anything? You should be asking me about what attacked us, not delving into our private lives. Detective Mapplebeck: Just working on a theory. That's all... TIME PASSES... Detective Mapplebeck: So you're Joshua's brother? Kyle: That's right. Detective Mapplebeck: Funny...he never mentioned that during his whole interview...It must be very hard being in a minority. I suppose that probably hurt Joshua even more when his best friend, a white kid, went off with his girlfriend? Kyle: It did hit him hard, though I really don't think the fact that Waldo is white had anything to do with it. He went through some serious depression after that, think he still does from time to time. Detective Mapplebeck: Really... The first stage of interviews eventually comes to an end. They even manage to find Becky, Valda and Olaf. They begin the second stage of interviews, and Joshua notices that he seems to be being left till last. Then they finally call him into the office. He sits before Detective Mapplebeck. The Detective pushes a grainy photo across the table towards Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Do you recognise this hooded man? Joshua looks at the picture to see if he recognises the man. His face is pretty well covered and it is a grainy photo but even so Joshua manages to recognise him but where from... Date: Friday the 3rd of August 2012 Time: 9:00pm Place: The Dive, Shingleton. It's Joshua's birthday. He's out with his brother Kyle. Kyle buys him a drink at the bar. The manager greets him. Gordon Wolfe: Happy birthday kid! Have a free drink on me. NOW Gordon Wolfe, the manager of the Dive. He's the hooded man in the picture. He recently vanished under mysterious circumstances along with his brother Edmund. The Dive then closed down. Date: Monday the 22nd of October 2012 Time: 8:00am Place: The Mendoza Household. Joshua is talking to Serena Sproul over the phone about the recent disappearance of her friend Lance Brekke. Serena: He said something about how he was walking home after a night out and met this hooded guy who gave him some kind of stone and that it magically made him a better musician. But y'know, alcohol. Anyway, I really should go now, got to get to school. NOW The thought hits Joshua out of nowhere. Gordon Wolfe. The Hooded Stranger. The same person?! Detective Mapplebeck: Well? Do you recognise him? Joshua: I think his his name is Gordon Wolfe. He was the manager at The Dive before it closed down. The Detective frowns for a moment. Scribbles some notes in his book and then looks up at Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: Let me level with you here. I'm on to you Joshua. I know exactly what you were trying to do today, all I need are the specifics and i've got you. He pauses a moment, stands up and looks out the window, then he turns around to face Joshua, and he begins. Detective Mapplebeck: So you're a young philipino man living in a predominantly white town. You meet a girl and fall in love. Only your best friend, takes a shine to her and before you know it, she's gone off with him. You hate him. You want to hurt him...but how? He sits back down and learns in closer. Detective Mapplebeck: You find out that he likes to play paintball. So you make a plan. A plan that somehow involves a rabies infected Rabbit...which admitedly is unproven as yet but i'm sure that once the lab results come back we've see evidence to support my theory. Somehow the former manager of The Dive is involved as well...The point is this: You tried to have Waldo Spataro killed and it went wrong and resulted in the death of Eric Dridan. He stands up and walks back to the window. Detective Mapplebeck: You may think you've gotten away with it, He turns and glares at Joshua. Detective Mapplebeck: but I will be watching you. THE END Previous Episode The Horror Of High Ridge Next Episode The Green Death Category:Episodes Category:Spaced